nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Evidence
'"The Evidence" '''is the thirty-fifth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the 113th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on November 27, 2014. In the episode, Marie and Val argue over Marie's involvement in the assassination of President Nutty. The Episode "You're not saying anything?!" Val yelled as Marie ran down the stairs. "Nothing at all? You can't run away from me forever!" Marie pulled on the door but it was locked. "Yeah I thought of that," Val said. Marie cast a glance at the train on the other wall. "Thought of that too," Val said triumphantly. She dropped the newspaper she was holding on the floor and kicked it toward Marie. "So...Carnation Woman. CW. C Dubs. What the absolute hell were you thinking? Of all the things you should have told me before, THIS is the one I should have DEFINITELY known." Val turned her head to read the headline. "Gallifreyan Family Murderess is Fabled Carnation Woman--Responsible for Death of President Nutty." Val glared at Marie. "You're the Carnation Woman." Marie looked at the ceiling. "You're not denying anything," Val said. "There's nothing to deny," Marie said finally, "I am the Carnation Woman." "GOODY!" Val shrieked. She retrieved the newspaper. "Here's something interesting though. They pin you for the death of the President. Not saying I don't believe them, but there is no substantial evidence to prove that. Do you have any comment? Maybe a confession...?" "No," Marie said. "Wow..." Val said, "Twenty years! Twenty goddamn years. You were...what...22? 20? You were young then." "I was 19," Marie said. "How about that," Val said, "Charles Starkweather was older than that." "Stop it," Marie said, "Let's stop talking about it." "Oh!" Val said, "oh sure! Oh yes why don't we! Here, I'll put on some harmless television." Val stomped over to the counter, grabbed the remote, and switched on an old TV. "Mr. Pruderza," a talk host said, "where were you the day of the assassination?" "Oh look!" Val said, "It's here too! Oh well! Aw look at that old man. Witnessed the assassination and all." "But I did take video of the event," Lincoln Pruderza said, "I took very accurate video. It...it showed a lot...but it was never published in the official report." "Are you sure about that?" the host asked. Pruderza nodded. "Also not published in the report," the host continued, "was President Nutty's autopsy. Dr. Jim Nelson of Greenfield Hospital, who tended to the President, is here now to talk about that. Jim?" "Thanks," the doctor said, "The autopsy was done shortly after death in Greenfield. The cause of death was a gunshot to the brain, but the official report said it was to his heart. See, the autopsy report was lost. It was given to the coroner, who disappeared." "And I gave my film in my camera to a reporter, but it turns out he doesn't even work for a real newspaper!" "Conspiracies and more...when we return." Val looked puzzled. She switched off the TV. "Conspiracy?" she said, turning toward Marie. "I-I don't know what..." "Were you there that day?" Val asked, "I know you said you were the Carnation Woman but tell me to my face that you were there in that car next to the President on that day." "I was," Marie said without skipping a beat. "And can you tell me with complete and utter honesty that you are entirely free of guilt from the murder of the President?" Marie coughed. She tugged at her thumb. "No," she said finally. "You're guilty?" Val asked indignantly. "I am," Marie said, "I am so very guilty." Production Continuity and Story Arcs The mystery of the train in the shop was alluded to again in this episode. It was delievered by an unknown person in "The Hated." The link between Marie and the Carnation Woman is explored in this episode. The evidence gathered by the Reporter in "The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey" was revealed to have never been made public. It is unknown what happened to this evidence. This episode marked the second appearance of Lincoln Pruderza and Dr. Jim Nelson. References Charles Starkweather was a 20-year old American spree killer. The fact that Marie was 19 at the time of Nutty's death makes her younger than Charles Starkweather at the time of his killings. Trivia *The lack of evidence in the official report continues ongoing connections between Nutty's assassination and John F. Kennedy's. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes